


Marked

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, Tattoos, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to stake his claim.</p><p>Read A/N to play a game with me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This was up for a few minutes with Ordinary Days. But I thought it didn't work well with the other shorts there. So it's getting its own thing. Sorry if you read it already there.

"I can’t believe you, Luke!" Calum’s dark eyes are accusing as he storms out of the bathroom. "How am I supposed to see my parents looking like _this_?” He bares his neck, exposing the blotchy purple bruises on his throat which continue shamelessly under his collar.

Luke leans back against the headboard and manages to look appropriately contrite. “I’m sorry, babe.” He sounds genuinely apologetic. “Guess I just got a little carried away.” He doesn’t make any move to get out bed just yet. They don’t have to be at the airport for another four hours and he would really rather spend that time making [amends](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109065383663/cake-fic-staking-a-claim#) in bed.

"Carried away? _Carried away?!_ " Calum fumes. "I look I’ve been mauled!" He turns and glances worriedly into the mirror behind him, hoping the bruises are less clear out of the bright lights of the bathroom. But it’s hopeless. They stand out even more in sunlight.

"Not mauled, just well-loved," Luke adds helpfully.

Calum glares him down. “Mom is going to know it’s you!”

Luke raises his eyebrow. “How?” They’ve only been together for a few months, and Calum isn’t ready to reveal his [new relationship](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109065383663/cake-fic-staking-a-claim#) with another boy to his family just yet. Even if it is a boy they’ve known and liked forever.

"I don’t know how," Calum says as he sits down heavily on the edge of the king-size bed. "But she knows. She doesn’t let you stay in my room anymore when you’re over."

Luke has noticed. The last couple of times when he spent the night at Calum’s house on 5SOS’s breaks in Australia, Mrs. Hood insisted he sleep on the couch instead of the floor of Calum’s bedroom like they used to when they were younger. He didn’t put any real thought into why, but now it seems obvious.

He lifts the cover, inviting his beautiful lover to join him in the still-warm bed.

"Why do you have to mark me like this anyway?" Calum pouts as he gives in and [spoons](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109065383663/cake-fic-staking-a-claim#) himself against Luke’s broad, protective frame.

Luke shrugs, wrapping his arms around Calum’s thin waist. “You think you were an easy get? It took years for you to even notice I existed. There are hundreds of videos of me eye-fucking you and somehow you managed to stay clueless. So now that I finally have you, I want to stake my claim.”

Calum buries his face in the pillows. “I should just get your name tattooed on my body and call it a day.”

"This would be a perfect spot." Luke gently nips at the golden skin covering Calum’s first [vertebrae](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109065383663/cake-fic-staking-a-claim#).  "Would you get it in an arrow-heart?" He asks, only half-joking. Calum would look even more beautiful with Luke’s name etched permanently on his body.

Calum turns around in his arms, looking incredulous as he faces Luke. “I was being sarcastic!”

It’s Luke’s turn to pout. “It doesn’t have to be my whole name. You could just get my initials on your left ring finger.” He lifts the digit in question up and presses a moist kiss against the base. “And when I put a ring on it, you would be able to hide the tattoo.”

Calum’s heart skips a beat. He knows it’s ridiculous that Luke is talking about [marriage](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109065383663/cake-fic-staking-a-claim#) so quickly. He should be terrified, but he’s just thrilled. His face [turns red](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109065383663/cake-fic-staking-a-claim#), and he hides his shame by burying it against Luke’s chest. “You’re so dumb. And initials on the ring finger are just tacky.”

Luke smiles as he brushes his lips across Calum’s forehead. “Not my initials? How about my last name then? It will be yours one day.” He lets out a tiny grunt of pain as Calum digs blunt fingers into his chest.

"Ow… what did you do that for, baby?" He asks, wincing in pain.

Calum is totally unimpressed. “I’m a dude, Luke. I’m going to keep my own last name if we ever do get hitched.” 

"When," Luke corrects him as he kisses Calum. "Not if. When. And I really like the sound of Calum Thomas Hemmings."

"Well, _I_ like the sound of Luke Robert Hood,” he argues back between soft pleasured moans.

"It doesn’t sound bad," Luke agrees. He rolls on top of Calum, laying in between the brunette’s naked thighs. "But everyone already knows I’m yours."

Calum’s heart flutters. “You really are stupid,” he murmurs against Luke’s lips as he eagerly wraps his legs around the blond’s toned waist.

 

\--

Thanks for reading! Come find me on [tumblr ](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/108562181103/hello-to-new-followers-helping-you-sort-through)& say hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you liked the fic. I love playing games with my readers, so let's play! In the comments below, let me know all the ways in which Luke tried to stake his claim on Calum in the fic. If you get it right, you can send me a prompt & I'll write you a little ficlet :) (Or you can just request a ficlet & I'll come up with an idea).


End file.
